1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artificial flora and in particular, to artificial flora which can arbitrarily assume a particular color display. The flora of the present invention can stably display one color, and then change the one color to another color which can also be stably displayed. A display state in which plural colors stably coexist can also be selected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have previously been proposals relating to artificial flowers which exhibit color change in response to a temperature change in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7269/75 and Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 6303/86. Such conventional artificial flowers change their color at a predetermined temperature from one color state existing at a normal temperature range to another color state existing outside (i.e., either above or below) that temperature range. However, when the heat (or chill) which is required to obtain the other color state is discontinued and the flower cools (or warms), the flower returns from the other color state to the first color state which appears in the normal temperature range. Thus, the prior art flowers merely provide enjoyable but temporary color change corresponding to the environmental, or local temperature surrounding the flower.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a flower which can attain a second color which is stably retained after the temperature of the flower has returned to normal and the heat or chill is removed. It would also be desirable to produce a flower which can stably exhibit two or more colors simultaneously when the temperature of the flower has returned to normal after the heat or chill is removed.